But You Aren't Real, Right?
by starlight1395
Summary: Alice Grant was orphaned at age five and sent to live with her extended family with no comfort except for a worn copy of Peter Pan. At age thirteen she realizes that something's wrong with her, and at age sixteen she gives up. Gives up on her hero, her savior, her red-haired love. But what would happen if he didn't give up on her? Warning: OC, self-harm, other triggers, etc
1. Chapter 1

**So this was inspired by another story that hasn't been updated in a while. Some triggering events in this chapter and future chapter, just be warned. I had some difficulties while uploading this so the formatting might seem off. Just saying.**

* * *

I remember clearly the night my mother brought home a book for me, when I just five years old. I remember it clearly because it was the last thing she gave me before she hung herself in her room. She sat me down and read me a book called Peter Pan, written by a woman named Wendy Darling.

Usually she only reads a chapter or two before telling me to run off to bed, but that night she just kept reading, not that I minded. It was a whimsical story that I wished would never end. When she closed the back cover with a sigh, there was nothing in her face that I could see that would give away what she was planning on doing next. She tucked me into bed, but took extra time to sing me a song and kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight Alice, my angel. I love you so much. Remember that."

As a child, I was delighted at this attention. Ever since Papa was killed in an accident, mother had been very distant, almost like she was on an adventure in her mind. She didn't usually have a lot of time for me, so that last night was wonderful.

Looking back, eleven years later, I could clearly see the signs that it would be my last night with my mother. The next day, the maid found her swinging from the ceiling fan and within hours my bags were packed and I was sent to live with the family that I had never met.

When I arrived there, it was obvious I wasn't directly related to them. I had wavy brown hair, rather then their lovely curly blonde hair. My eyes were hazel, but changed colours with my emotions, when everyone's eyes were a clear sky blue.

And I was happy, for a while. I lived with my Uncle Paul, Aunt Emily, Jessica and James, fitting in as best I could, and sometimes I actually felt like I was a part of their family and not a charity case. For the first six years everything went wonderfully. School was good, I got the top marks of my class in art and music; though fell a bit behind James when it came to physical education.

* * *

The trouble started when I was eleven. It was a hot night, and I was having a strange dream, a nightmare really. My father was in it, my mother as well. They were both in the dining room, but when I tried to reach out to them, they began to melt, bones showing through dripping skin. I awoke with a scream, tears rushing down my flushed cheeks. Papa always told me that I need to think through bad dreams and pick out the parts that are impossible to trick my mind into being not scary. I tried, and realized that I couldn't picture his face at all. I couldn't remember what m Father looked like. I could barely remember what Mother looked like. I started to hyperventilate and rushed over to my window.

I threw it open, reveling in the chilly night air. I looked up at the night sky and searched for what I have found thousands of times. The second start to the right and straight on till morning. I fell asleep; staring at that star, wishing for my red-headed hero will take me away.

When I started the 8th grade, things got bad. Back in my middle school everyone was pretty cool and liked just about everyone else. I had friends sure, but no one I could spill my heart out to, but I was okay with that because I would whisper my problems to that second star to the right every night.

In English, we had to do a project about a book and present it to the class. My heart leaped, for I knew exactly what book to do my report on. When I got home that day I rushed to my room and immediately got to work, finishing before I went to bed. The next week, we were to present our reports to the class, and I eagerly – but foolishly - volunteered to present first.

Everyone laughed at me. There was a beat of silence after I finished before the classroom erupted in laughter. The teacher didn't laugh, but she had a disappointed look on her face,

"Alice. This was supposed to be a serious report done on a serious book. Not a child's bedtime story. I'm sorry, but I have to give you a zero and call you parents," My face paled, "I expected so much more from you."

After class, a few kids came up behind me and took my bag, and my book.

"Lookie here! The baby still carries around her bedtime story!" the biggest of the group dropped my bag, but held my most prized possession aloof.

"And look at how tattered it is! I bet she reads it every night!" They all laughed at that and I could feel tears stinging at my eyes.

"I bet a little more wear and tear won't do much harm!" The first bully took the front cover in his left hand and the back cover in his right, and pulled. The seam ripped right down the middle scattering the pages across the hallway.

No one bothered to help me pick them up, so I skipped the rest of the day carefully picking up the pages with shaking hands, trying to prevent my teas from dripping on the tattered pictures, with little success. Without anybody noticing or even caring, I ran home and hid in my room. Both my cousins were still at school, both older and in a different building, so they wouldn't be home for a few more hours. My Aunt and Uncle were at work, and don't come home until late usually. Recently they had to let go of the help due to the economy, so I was alone – only this time I didn't have Peter to comfort me.

That was the first time I hurt myself, at the tender age of thirteen. I was angry, angrier than I had ever been in my life. The only thing left from my mother, destroyed. I had nothing left. I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had tried to look nice today, borrowing a bit of Jessica's makeup when she was in the shower. Now, black streaks clawed their way down my face like pointed fingers. My usually bright greenish eyes were a drowned brown colour and my whole face seemed ashen. Suddenly, I felt anger. Hot, burning anger flash through my chest and without thinking I punched the mirror with all my strength, feeling satisfaction as I saw the glass shattered and blood splatter.

As quickly as it had come, the anger fled, leaving me with the feeling of a solid, heavy weight on my chest making it hard to breathe. Glancing down at my hand, I saw glass embedded in my knuckles. In a daze, I retrieved the tweezers from behind the mirror cabinet and began clearing the wound. With each piece of glass being removed, the feeling in my chest lightened a bit.

Dropping the tweezers, I grabbed a big-ish piece of mirror and stared at the jagged edge. I rolled down my uniform sock and placed the glass on the skin of my ankle, pressing slightly. A droplet of blood rolled down my ankle, but I smiled. The pressure was leaving. I made two more lines on my ankle and four on my wrist, I quickly but professionally wrapped some bandages around my ankle, wrist and knuckles to stem the blood and begin the healing process. Thankfully James had taught me all about first aid on out adventures, and thankfully I was able to control myself and avoided needing stitches.

With a clearer head, I walked back to my room and sat down at my desk with the pages of my book. With robot-like movements I pieced it back together, using some construction paper and glue to make a new cover and a needle and thread to sew the pages together. I then proceeded to throw the god forsaken book under my bed and never think about it again, nor the characters within it. It took me until the rest of my 'family' returned home, but when we sat down for dinner, no one knew anything was different with me.

* * *

It's been five years since that night, five years. At sixteen years old, the kids at school haven't back off in the slightest. They keep going strong about the 'freaky orphan girl' who's stuck in the past. My 'little habit' hasn't gotten better either, though it helped me a lot. The big kid from the 8th grade, the one who ripped my book, Terrence, seemed to have made it his job to make my life miserable, though I can handle it. I don't let my family know, because I don't want them to worry about me. I don't need any one worrying about me.

I returned home a bit late, mostly because Terrence wanted to 'talk' after school as usual, though the bruise on my ribs were slightly larger than usual. The second I walked through the door, I was greeted by the sounds of yelling. Paul and Emily were nice people, they are, but with the recent downturn in the economy, Paul had been laid off and took up drinking. Emily tries to wean him off to help him look for a new job but he doesn't want to get better.

Emily must have heard the front door close and rushed out of the kitchen, her neat bun in slight disarray but her smile as warm as usual.

"Hello Alice. How was school?" I gave a shrug, as usual, "Well I was making some cookies when Paul-"She cut off, glancing back at the door she came from to see if he had heard her, "When your Uncle needed some help. Stop by the kitchen before dinner if you'd like!"

"Thanks Aunt Emily but I have a ton of homework to do, with midterms coming up and all that." I lied smoothly, wanting to avoid the kitchen at all costs. Emily thinks when I 'study' I lock myself in my room and hit the books. In reality I cry, paint, cut, read. But they know not to bother me until I come out of my own free will.

"Oh! Okay then dear. Don't study too hard now!" She was so wonderfully oblivious. I smiled wide and rushed up two flights of expansive stairs to my room, locking the door behind me. My bag was thrown to some uncared for corner of the room as I threw myself onto the plush bed. Lying on my back, I stared at the ceiling for about an hour before the heat of the room began to suffocate me. Grabbing my black case and heading to the window, I began my nightly ritual.

I threw open the window and my dull eyes instantly drifted to the same start it always does, even though I had begun to hate the ginger character and his friends years ago. The zipper of the case was also familiar to me now. Pulling out the spare razor from Uncle Paul's razor blade, I watched as the light from my star shown off the metallic edge just before it bites into my pale skin. I blissful sigh passes my lips as the crimson drips down my arm onto my black pants.

In a fit of rejection and angry for I missed being able to whisper my problems to my red-haired hero and love, I sliced deep into my arm. Gasping in pain and reeling back from the window, I dropped the blade onto the window sill. I could feel the edges if my mind go fuzzy and the corners of my vision turn black. I knew it wouldn't kill me, for this wasn't the first time I've gone too deep. I knew that I would pass out for a few hours, wake up in the same spot, covered in blood, my family none the wiser.

But just as I closed my eyes, I thought to myself that it actually wouldn't be so bad if I didn't wake up this time, and as I lost consciousness, I felt myself smile.

* * *

**Mystery POV**

I was just passing by really, no destination in mind. I was just enjoying the breeze, when a faint smell hit my nose. I quickly followed it and to my complete horror, saw a girl my age bleeding profusely on the window sill. The most disturbing part though, was the accepting smile on her face. She was obviously around my age, but her face was paler than a corpse's. Without thinking it through, I picked her up and carried her bridal style, not caring about the blood seeping into my clothes. My friend kept yelling at me, telling me what a bad idea this was. We were on a mission, she kept saying, we can't just leave him here to cause mischief because of some girl. But I ignored her and brought her where it was safe. Well, where I thought she would be safe at least.

* * *

**This is really just a trail story, so I don't know if I'll continue this of let someone adopt it. I mean, hopefully I'll be able to continue it. I freaking love writing, and I have some ideas that might be good for this. **

**Tell me if this seemed to drag on or not. I seem to have a problem when it comes to writing back stories that drag on for four pages.**

**~*~*~*~Starlight*~*~*~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was on the internet and realized… I'm bored… _AND HAVE FREE TIME! _** **So I decided to update a few of my stories that I've neglected for the past few… months…. Wow. Anyway. Not sure where I want to go with this but I'll give it my best shot! **

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I shifted in my bed, not ready to get up for school just yet. I buried my head down into the soft wood smoke seated pillow and pulled the warm pelt blanket over my shoulders. Heaving a content sigh, I snuggled back into the warmth when I realized something important.

My pillow smelt like me and my blanket was a wool blend. Not pelt.

Shooting upright I noticed I wasn't in London anymore. Wherever I was, it was strangely familiar somehow. With a start I actually took in my surroundings and realized that someone took me from my room and brought me somewhere far away. The room was round, and seemed to be built into the roots of a large tree. All over the walls were knickknacks like feathers, skulls, shells and berries, giving it a rustic feel. Slowly propping myself up, I could feel my arms pounding painfully, and I collapsed back into the pillow with a defeated groan. I gave myself maybe another minute before I swing my legs over the edge of the bed only to find it raised higher off the ground than my bed back home.

The room was as silent as a tomb, the only sounds coming from a drippy root a few feet away from my head. I could see the jacket I was wearing draped over the edge of the closest chair, along with the shoes I never removed myself on the floor next to it. As quickly as I could before anyone came, I tied my laces and shrugged on the jacket, wincing as the fabric pulled on the bandages. It took maybe five minutes, and in all that time, still no one came. As a quick second thought, I placed two pillows from a nearby bed under the covers, hoping it would buy me some time with whomever took me from my home.

I went to head for the door when I realized I couldn't find the exit. Panicked, I looked around the area and saw no immediate doors or even openings. I tried to calm my heat beat as it sped up at the prospect of being trapped. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on the nearest wall and walked the perimeter, trying to find something, anything. I was about two thirds the way around when my hand caught on a ledge. Looking closer, I was a vine pull at the top.

"And there we are!" I whispered to no one in particular before grasping the vine and pulling. It was tough, and my progress was slower than I had hoped, but I managed to make an opening wide enough for my frame to slip through. When I finally squeezed through the door, I had to close my eyes at the sudden light that bombarded me. After being inside… where ever I was… the sun hurt my sensitive eyes. Blinking away spots, I was able to observe my surroundings.

With a skeptical glare, I took in the dense trees, lush vines and vibrant flowers that seem to be choking me with their colours. All around me there were sounds of birds, bugs and … bells? I shook my head to clear it of this nonsense and tried to focus on getting out and back home again. Thankfully I had worn my sneakers and not my boots, for the roots from the trees proved my skill at balance to be lacking, and boots would have made it that much harder.

"GAAHH!" My arms flung around my head as I tripped yet again on a root and fell face first into a patch of punk flowers. Sitting back, I stared ruefully at the decimated flowers while picking petals from my knotted hair. Not for the first time during this trip, I wished I had a brush and some hair ties… or a pair of scissors.

Something hot rolled down my face and for a second I though maybe it had started raining, which would have made this _so much better._ Bringing a dirtied and cut hand to my cheek, I realized that it was only a tear. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I placed my head down and simply cried. I cried for myself, being lost. I cried for my step-family, probably worried sick. I cried for myself some more, for getting myself in this situation. I knew it was frivolous to cry, that I was wasting precious sunlight that I could be using to escape this jungle, but I couldn't seem to stop.

In the distance from the direction I came from, I heard a crowing, almost like an actual cock would at sunrise, but disregarded it because why would a chicken be in the jungle? Wearily, I tried to stand up, wincing when my knees, spine and arms cracked from sitting so long. I allowed myself another moment to stretch out and work out the knot in my shoulder before I continued on my way. I was able to trek peacefully – well as peacefully as you can while tripping every three steps – before more commotion drew my attention back the way I came.

It sounded like… crying? Yes, like crying and shouting. A finger of cold dread made its way down my spine as I imagined what it could be, and thinking of only one logical idea. Wha if it was those who brought me to this jungle, who came back and found me gone? My heat beat picked up once again and I found myself running faster despite the roots constantly underfoot. The only thought in my mind, running in a loop, was what will happen to me if they catch me again.

* * *

**Peter POV**

It took us while, but we (well I) were able to convince Tiger Lily to give us some "girl things" for our guest. It was really awkward but thankfully I was able to keep my cool, being the leader that I am. Making my way back to the hide out carrying the bundle of dresses, short and "other things" that Tiger Lily wouldn't tell me about, the lost boys were underfoot talking loudly and excitedly. Laughing, I shifted the bundle to one arm and yanked on the pulley to open the latch. My laughter died a little when I noticed the door was slightly open.

Shaking my head and fixing my hat, I pushed my way inside and dumped the clothes onto the table. Shushing the lost boys, so as not to wake our new friend, I made my way to my bed, which was higher than the other beds, to see the girl still curled up under the blankets.

"Lost boys! I need you to go on an important mission and gather some berries for when our guest wakes up!" I knew we didn't need more berries, but I didn't want them to see the wounds on her arms. When I was sure they were all out, I pulled the blanket back gently and dropped it with a gasp.

The bed before me didn't hold an injured girl, but rather two pillows. I took one shaking step back, then another. I must have made a sound, for the lost boys came rushing back, asking all sorts of questions. When they saw the empty bed, there was chaos. We all ran outside, yelling different things which resulted in simply shouts echoing through the trees. Who was she? Where was she? What am I going to so? _I lost a girl!_

* * *

**Alice****'s POV  
**I continued to run away from the sounds until I fell flat on my face and finally understood that I couldn't run anymore. Gasping for breath, wiping sweat and blood from my eyes, I rolled onto my back and stared at the canopy, waiting for something bad to happen. After maybe twenty minutes of catching my breath, I could feel my eyelids growing heavy and my breathing slow. Soon I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, even though I was lying in the middle of a strange jungle forest.

On the cusp of sleep, I didn't notice the approaching foot steps at first. I didn't notice the new presence until it was upon me. Fearing the worst, I tried to shield my face, but my limbs were just too heavy. A slight whimper escaped my lips when I heard a voice address me.

"Hello?" The voice was strange yet familiar, "Wait! You're injured?" A hand brushed some hair away from my face. Strong arms reached under my back and lifted me up. Right before completely losing my consciousness, I heard one last sentence.

"Mr. Smee! Run to the ship and prepare a room!"

* * *

**And boom! It wasn't Peter who found Alice was it!? Anyway I hope this doesn't seem too abstract to you guys. It was written in one sitting :P **

**Until next time my Lovlies **

**~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so with some pushing from my reviewers I'm updating now, even though my life is super duper crazy! Some shit it going on with my family but my boyfriend is helping me keep my head together. Again, I'm not 100% sure how I want to go about this story in the long run so any ideas, ANY IDEAS AT ALL are appreciated and begged for. For real. Please help.**

**I'd like to give a super special shout out to:**

**~JennaPaige93**

**~Fantasyfiction1997**

**~EmmaWinterFrost**

**~Sapphire (this is for you Doll) **

**~And all the guests who've reviewed my story and made me feel awesome! I love you all! If you ask me questions in the reviews I can answer you right here on the next chapter or through PMs!**

**Alice****'s POV**

* * *

For the second time in as many days, well as far as I can tell, I awoke in a place I was unfamiliar with pain, this time in my head and not my wrist. Small miracles it seems. I tried opening my yes, only to feel a pounding within my skull and quickly squinched my face again. The faint light was already making it worse. I took a deep breath, then another and another. Finally I decided that the rocking wasn't just my head and willed myself to open my eyes for real this time.

I was lying on my back on top of a plush four-poster bed. The drapes were old-looking, and had bobbles and such strung on fishing net as decoration. I watched as the netting swayed from side to side, listening to my breathing and the sounds of gulls from the open port window. My stomach growled loudly, disrupting the somewhat peaceful silence. I could feel my cheeks grow warm, even though there was no one around to hear and reached up to rub the sleep from my eyes. It took a moment, for my whole body was sore and I silently cursed myself for being so clumsy and out of shape. My fingers felt something soft wrapped around my head. Bandaging made of some type of linen was tied carefully, but I wanted to rip it off because the fabric was beginning to itch horribly.

I sat up and swing my legs around, settling my feet on the unstable wooden floors. I took note that I was now wearing a tunic and leggings combination, though no shoes or vest or belt. After gaining my bearings again, I glanced around the cabin to find the exit, this action bringing me to remember what I did just yesterday morning. I stopped for a second, realizing I didn't actually know how long ago that was. I blinked twice and looked at the closest door.

It was wood, like the rest of the room, and quite plain. The handle was a simple latch, closed but not locked. I reached out and found the metal was warm, and before I could worry about what could be behind it, I yanked it open.

Something attacked me when the door was opened. It was long and smelled of moth balls. I tried to fight it off but it just became more and more tangled around me. I moved backwards to escape, only to trip over the corner of a rug and fall on my butt – painfully. Suddenly the attack stopped and I saw for the first time what had attacked me. It was… a pea coat? It was long and red with white frills and pockets adorning it in a gaudy sort of way. Feeling a draft through my leggings and tunic, I shrugged on the coat. It went about three inches from my ankle, so the person it belongs to must be quite tall.

Peering in the doorway, I cursed under my breath when I saw it was simply a closet, filled with frills and boots. Pushing the sleeves up past my hands, I secured the latch once more and walked unsteadily to the next door.

This one was larger by a margin and had a fancy knob instead of a latch. The wood was lighter, as if made from a different type of wood, and the frame around it depicted mermaids and fairies. Not knowing where this door could lead, I turned the knob to find that this too was warm, and pushed the door open. What I saw was definitely not was I was expecting.

A cool but salty breeze ruffled what hair was loose from the bandaging, the sun warm on my face. All around me, I saw men of all sizes working on whatever they were told to do. Some were tying knots, while others mended a sail. A few were playing a card game, and a portly little man in a stripped shirt was trying to get them to leave.

"Oh! Miss! You shouldn't be walking around! You've only just woken up!" The portly man turned to see me watching the goings on of the ship and addressed me, though I wasn't paying attention, "Um… Miss? Are you okay?" By this point, a familiar accent broke me from my daydreams. I could feel my eyes grow wide as I took in the all too familiar sight of the man in front of me.

How could I forget the striped shirt, bushy beard, rosy cheeks and cheery disposition? My face drained of all colour as my heart beat picked up it's pace. I could hear Smee calling for the Captain, but I couldn't make my mind work past the fact that THE Mr. Smee was standing before me. On a ship. In a cove. By an island. The pieces began to click one by one, making my whole world throw up on itself.

Island with a jungle, room made of roots, crowing from the sky, Mr. Smee…. It all made sense, though I wanted to reject the thought. My shoulders began to tremble as a large shadow covered me. Something cold and metallic lifted my chin up towards the sky. My eyes met his, and I knew with all certainty that I was right.

"Hello my dear. I'm glad you're awake. You took quite an injury to the noggin." Captain Hook said, almost tenderly, his hook never leaving my chin, "Though I couldn't help but notice the wounds on your arms as well. I'm no doctor, my dear, but I don't believe you received those running through the jungle." I wanted to break eye contact but I found myself frozen at the fact the Captain Hook, in the flesh, was talking to me.

"…." I couldn't seem to say anything, though I did try. The only sounds that would escape my lips were a gasping babble. And then I broke.

I ripped my face away from his hook, eyes growing even wider and mouth going slack. "NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL. YOU'RE. NOT. REAL!" I covered my ears with my hands and fell to my knees, "Y-YOU CAN'T BE REAL!" Tears began to fall, slowly at first them in rapid streams. My breathing picked up as well as the volume of my denial.

Around me, the crew was terrified at my sudden change of persona. In the distance, another presence was alerted to my distressed shouts, though no one knew who just yet.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T BELIEVE…I DON'T...I DON'T BELieve in you… anymore…" All my energy left, as if I was stuck by sudden fatigue. Hands tried to come near me, to help me to my feet, but I cringed away every time they came close, in fear my fragile reality will crumble even more.

I just wanted to wake up in my bed. This was too much; this dream was just too real. I fought the arms that tied to close around me for as long as I could before I couldn't fight anymore and gave in. The arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me tight, almost as if they were keeping my together in one piece. The shoulder belonging to the arms smelt the way the jacket my own shoulders wore did. I couldn't fight, or cry, or move, even if I wanted to.

From above us all, a young voice called out.

"I have found her! Unhand the lady, Hook, or I'll have to cut your other one off to teach you a lesson!"

Fuck no….

* * *

**SO I don't really like how this chapter turned out, if I'm being honest, but all I know is that I would react the same way if I was in her place, though it seems really whiny and annoying and well… clique in that aspect. I also apologize for Hook being OOC, but I believe everyone has a soft side when not facing their enemies (AKA Peter Pan) And I'm also sorry that it's so short but I have homework I've been putting off and if I continued it would be twenty pages long or something ridiculous.**

** The self-harm ideal hasn't been brought up much in this chapter or the last, but with the way my thoughts are turning, it'll make another appearance, probably within the next few chapters. I broke a very important promise to a very important person and I'm loathing every second I don't tell him, though he's never going to find out.**

**Hasta La Pasta~~ **

**~*~*~*~*~Starlight*~*~*~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So instead of working on my art project, or packing for my upcoming College trips, I decided to sit down and white this for my lovely readers! I never thought this story would ever be this popular! Only three chapters and I have 17 reviews? You guys are far too kind!**

**I want to give a shout out to Alice, Guest and demonpoxxx for reviewing, though a super special one for the guest for giving me such detailed feedback! I wish I could thank you personally!  
**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I could feel Hook's arms tighten around me as something landed lightly on the mast. I tried looking up but he kept me from moving, probably for a reason. I could feel my eyes growing wide and the crew around me shouting and throwing things.

_"That voice… could it be?" **"No he doesn't exist. He's not real."** "You're right. He's not real…" _Though my inner monologue, Hook had talked to… _him. _When I came back to the conversation, I felt hook lunge behind me and hands on my shoulders.

* * *

**Hook POV (Five minutes earlier)**

I wrap my arms around the child tighter, as if to hide her from the red-headed menace. I watched Pan land on the mast like the fairies he's always hanging around with a grimace on my face.

"Now Pan, is that anyway to speak to an adult?" I could see his face, his emotions as clear and readable as ever. He was confused, that she was here. He was angry, that I had her. He was scared, that I would do something to her. He was apprehensive, probably because she left in the first place.

"Nuh Uhh Hook! It doesn't matter because I don't care if you're an adult or not!" The little brat stuck his tongue out at me, and I could sense the child trying to look around my shoulder.

"Why do you want the girl so much? Did you kidnap another young woman to play mother to you and your hooligans? You want to keep her here so she can read you stories every night?" He face began to fall some, "Well did you ever think about what she wants, Pan?" He took a step back but lost his footing. Though he fell, his flying trick saved him from the splat at the end of his decent. He flew above where I was crouched with the girl and landed behind her.

"I want to help her get better, Hook. Not that you'd know anything about _compassion_, would you? Why would you want her? To use her as a-" I cut the little brat off before he could finish. Lunging across the child, I tried to slap the cocky grin off his babyish face. I was livid that he would even suggest something like that. He simply flew out of the way and took advantage of my movement to snatch the girl out from under me. I could feel her slip from my grasp, so I did the only thing I could think of. As if time had stopped, I was able to reach into my pocket, take out a small object and slip it into the pocket of her coat before they were out of arms reach.

She seemed like smart girl. She'll know what to do with it if she so chooses too.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

It took a long time to find her, and when I did I wasn't as shocked as I probably should've been to see that Hook had taken her. Flying down I used my smart wit and clever cunning to make him drop his guard and snag the girl out from his slimy pirate hands. Placing one arm under her back and the other under her knees, I flew away from the stink ship and back to the base, confused on why she was struggling.

"You-you're not real… you're not real. You're notrealyou'renotrealyou'renotreal." It was as if she was praying or something, which kinda freaked me out but I could understand if she was shaken up from spending the night with those adults. By the time we arrived back at the base, she had calmed down and simply had her head resting on my chest, eyes half-lidded. I figured now would be as good as time as any to try and get some answers.

"So what's your name?" I asked in a calm voice, hoping to coax the response.

"Alice Grant," She mumbled into my chest, "And you're Peter, though I don't understand how." Her whole frame seemed to sag with the last statement.

"And why wouldn't I exist?" I was genuinely confused about how I couldn't be real.

"You're made up. A story book character. You all are, yet here I am. I must be dead…" My breathing stopped for a second and I halted in the air.

"No! You're not dead! I saved you! You're alive because of me!" now she'll be so happy with me that she'll stay with me and the lost boys!

"Why would you do that?" She still hadn't lifted her head, but her words chilled me to my core.

"B-because! I'm the hero! I'll save whoever needs it. Plus," my voice drops low as we descend into the jungle, "I was terrified to see you passed out on your window sill like that. It reminded me of someone, a long time ago, and I couldn't save her then. I just had to save you." Just as my green-shoes touched the ground, Alice looked me in the square in the face.

Several emotions flitted across her face, some of which surprised me completely. Disbelief, and a little fear and some more that I missed. Finally, her face showed pure admiration, as if she had finally met her hero, though that's what I was.

"Peter Pan… _The _Peter Pan, in the flesh…" Her voice trailed off.

"That's me doll. Peter Pan." I couldn't help the smile from reaching my lips, for her reaction was just so endearing. I went to let her down, but she almost seemed to jump to the ground herself.

"Why-" her own stomach cut her off and I laughed loudly.

"Why don't we go get some food and I'll take you exploring? Is that okay?" For some reason I was starting to get worried about her response, only to sigh in relief.

"Yes… that sounds great Peter."

* * *

**Alice POV**

I tried to escape at first, but his flying was so calming I quickly found myself starting to doze off. It didn't help that he smelt like the forest and… home. Almost like that old book my mom had given me. It was very comforting, in an odd way. I answered his question, but what I really wanted to ask was _"Why didn't you save me sooner? Why didn't you come when I called for you? Where were you when I lost my hope?" _But I kept silent. It wasn't his fault, it was mine alone.

When we landed, as stupid as it sounds, I didn't want to let go. I had never been held like that by a boy before, and I have to admit that it was amazing. It was so…warm.

Realizing what I was just thinking, I quickly tried to leave his arms, only almost fall on my face. I shoved my hands into the pockets of Hook's coat, only to find a small, smooth object there. Peter offered to give me a tour after we ate, and honestly, I wouldn't want anything else now.

He turned his back and began to lead the way, and only then did I risk a look at the object. It was round, about the size of a small plumb and silver. Along the top there was an inscription reading _Whisper where you wish to go and the lights will take you home. _Before I could ponder it anymore, we reached the largest tree in the jungle. Before he could see I slipped the ball back into the pocket, and made a note in the back of my head to ponder it later.

The second we enter the tree, we were greeted by silence. Obviously as confused as I was, Peter walked up to the table and picked up a leaf. I peered over his shoulder and saw crude words scribbled into it.

_"Gone fishing. Be back soon. –LB" _I laughed silently for it looked just like what the lost boys would do. Peter found it just as funny as me, for he laughed out loud with that peculiar laugh of his and sat down.

I pulled out one of the chairs across from him and plopped down, my body tired from the past few days. Resting my head in my arms, I closed my eyes for only a moment, but in that moment Peter was able to make an entire meal, so when I opened my eyes again I saw what looked like salmon and carrots on a plate in front of my face.

Smiling, I took a small bite and burnt my tongue. Tsking at myself, I made sure I was more careful with the next bite. The fish was delicious; it seemed to melt in my mouth like butter.

"Oh Alice! Take off that stinky jacket so I can burn it!" I was torn from my food heaven to process what he meant. I looked down at myself and realized he meant Hook's fancy jacket, and I couldn't possible let him burn it!

"No way! It's a really nice jacket and I can't give it back if you burn it!" He seemed aghast at the idea of me seeing Hook again.

"But he's a pirate! And an adult! You can't trust him!" I just shook my head and flicked a carrot at his head.

"Peter, Captain Hook was a perfect Gentleman. He didn't do anything mean or malicious the time I was there!"  
"But he took you! That's why you were gone when we came back."  
"No. I left myself because it freaked me out to wake up alone in a strange place." He wanted to interrupt but shut his mouth with a clack when I finished.

"But…"

"No buts Peter. Hook helped me when I was hurt in the jungle and was concerned about-" for some reason I couldn't seem to form the words to mention my cuts, but thankfully he noticed without having me blubber like a dying fish.

"About your arms? If you say so, but I'm still going to warm you. He tried to feed me to an alligator. He tried to kill Wendy and the lost boys! He isn't always nice. He might just have taken a Fancy to you for-" He cut himself off, though what he was going top say I can only guess.

It dawned on me at that moment that Peter sounded older than he should have. He shouldn't sound so cautious and deep if he's a care-free sixteen year old flying boy. My musing were cut short when I started choking on a carrot slice and Peter needed to pound on my back to dislodge it.

* * *

**This is it for now. I meant to cut it off a few paragraphs ago but I figured you deserved a bit more for putting up with my wonky update schedule. SO I need you guys to vote for me! Should I…**

** ~Have Peter take Alice to meet the mermaids? **

** ~Have Peter take Alice to meet the fairies?**

** ~Have Alice use the orb?**

** ~And where should she ask it to take her?**

**Just vote in you're reviews and the one with the best ideas to continue will win! As much as I wanted too, I couldn't fit any thing overly-angsty in this chapter, though it definitely will if she were to meet anyone *wink nudge depends on what you choose* **

**Hey! You guys should check out my profile! I re-wrote my Bio and I think everyone needs to see it and take it to heart. I've recently been going through a very, very dark point. My boyfriend has talked me through some of my breakdowns but this time I went to far and he told me that if I keep cutting and making myself throw up everyone will get sick of it and leave. I know he's right, and that he was probably just tired of my emotional bullshit at the time, but it still really hurt. **

**I love you all!**

**~*~*~Starlight~*~*~***


End file.
